


Kookie/Daegun sex drabble

by AConfusedDeathEater



Category: F. Cuz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dominant/Submissive verse, Implied Future Mpreg, Knotting, Lobby sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, just Kookie Porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedDeathEater/pseuds/AConfusedDeathEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when submissive Jungkook waits in the lobby for his dominant teammates and an unclaimed dominant comes across him<br/>-Basically a side story for a submissive Jungkook story I'm writing, this isn't really a part of the main story I just got distracted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kookie/Daegun sex drabble

"Hello there, beautiful." Jungkook felt the couch cushion next to him sink down but didn't register that he was being talked to until a hand slid around his waist and pulled him to the left.

" Wah- oomph!" His face was pressed to a mans chest. An unknown male. An unknown male dominant. Jungkook started struggling to get away but the man put his hand on the back of Jungkook's neck, the ultimate vulnerable spot for a submissive. Jungkook immediately went lax on the mans chest, fingers curled in the fabric around his shoulders.

"I didn't think I would find such a precious little jewel when I came here to meet some friends. I think we will get along nicely, don't you agree?" Jungkook could only gasp in pleasure as the man continued stroking and massaging his neck. "My name is Kim Dae Gun, what's yours?" Jungkook couldn't think. His phone had dropped to the floor and the old man at the front desk couldn't see him from this position. The only thing Jungkook could do was whimper and tug Kim Dae Gun closer to him, which the man gladly allowed as he scooped Jungkook onto his lap. That's when he saw his face and recognized him. No doubt he recognized Jungkook as well. 

"My, my, Jeon Jungkook. Lovely seeing you here." He applied pressure to the submissive's sweet spot causing Jungkook to gasp and arch into him, involuntarily grinding down on his lap. This man, Kim Dae Gun was the lead vocalist Daegun from F. Cuz. "You like that, baby?" He repeated the motion and added in a few digs that made Jungkook shiver with pleasure, all but melting onto Dae Gun. 

Jungkook felt like he couldn't move. Here he was, sitting on an unclaimed dominants lap who was giving him pleasure like anything he's ever felt yet he didn't want it. He only wanted his dominants. Yet they left him. Jungkook let out a pain filled keen as his dominants leaving him settled in his head. Dae Gun tsked.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make you feel better." Dae Gun then slid his hand up Jungkook's thigh and onto his heaving stomach. His fingers curled around the front of his shorts before popping the button and sliding down the zipper. Just as he reached into Jungkook's shorts and wrapped his hand around the weeping erection Jungkook cried out softly into his ear and started humping his hand. "Do you feel good?" He shifted so that Jungkook was grinding down on him more before pulling out his own cock. His dick was between Jungkook's shapely thighs as Jungkook's was sliding across his abs. Having secured Jungkook again, his hand stroked his neck faster while his other hand slid down Jungkook's back, settling on his butt. 

Dae Gun grunted in Jungkook's ear as he rimmed the submissive's entrance. When submissive's are aroused, their entrance emits a liquid the lubricates the passage for mating. This allowed Dae Gun to slide a finger into the submissive without lotion. It took a minute for Dae Gun to find the spongy area that was Jungkook's prostate but when he did, Jungkook bit hard on his neck to stop the sounds coming out. Jungkook was feeling so good that his hole stretched around four fingers in no time.

Jungkook was panting into Dae Guns neck as the man slid his erection between his cheeks. The head of his cock slid in circles around his hole, applying soft pleasure every once in a while. His hole clenched as the cock evaded it once again. Then, Jungkook's breath caught as the head stabbed right in the center and slowly slid in. Due to being stretched, the breach was painless and the head slid in all the way. Jungkook rocked back on the cock, taking a little in at a time until Dae Gun was almost half way inside of him. When he was, Dae Gun pulled out all the way causing Jungkook to whine and Dae Gun to chuckle in result. He pulled Jungkook's head up and kissed him before slamming in all the way. Dae Gun swallowed the resulting moan as the submissive clenched around his large cock.

Jungkook was almost high with all the pleasure he was feeling. He didn't know his name or where he was, only that he was being mated and it was the best thing in the world. So he carefully slid off the cock before slamming back down and arching his back for the dominant to take a teat into his mouth once his shirt was pushed up. This process continued until Jungkook felt the mans knot forming. The cock that took his virginity slid in and out of his hole as the knot caught on the rim each thrust, letting out small pops here and there. They were both moaning and hands tightened on his hips as the knot became to big to slide out of him.

With one last thrust, Jungkook bit hard onto the mans shoulder as he came. Dae Gun, likewise, bit Jungkook on the neck with his incisors that came out of his gums during mating. He crushed his new submissive against his chest tightly as ropes of cum shot into the submissive's womb. They remained joined for an hour as the knot released and by then, Jungkook was out of it. Dae Gun lifted his submissive up and off of his cock before situating themselves back against the couch with Jungkook sitting sideways, leaning on his chest. Dae Gun slid his hand under the white shirt his mate was wearing, stroking the noticeable bump that would soon house his children.

\-----------

That's it really. I know there are spelling errors littering the thing, but it was just a quick work that I needed to distract myself. The first chapter of a story I am writing involves a submissive Jungkook in a world of dominants. Jungkook won't be in a band as he is still in high school, but as a rare male submissive he is highly sought after. Well, that's all, I hope you enjoyed. Please don't comment with spelling errors, I could care less as I already know there are a few. I fixed what I could, but since this is just a short little one-shot drabble I won't bother much on spelling errors. Thanks for reading.


End file.
